Mar's Little Piece of Heaven
by MarluxiasRose
Summary: Marluxia prepares to propose to Vexen, the love of his life. But when Vexen gives him an answer he didn't expect, things take a turn..for the better? One-shot/MarVex


_**Note**: I loved writing this story._

**_And this is a collab fic. There's another version of this fanfic from Vexen's POV. Right here:_**

_FANFICTION .net/s/6083978/1/A_little_Piece_of_Heaven_Vexens_POV_

_GO READ IT!  
_

_And I apologize if her's is a little off. It's not her fault. After we both finished ours I edited mine. A lot. ;-; Cause I am a perfectionist like that. BUT READ THEM BOTH ANYWAYS! *shakes fist* Or I'll send a screaming mime after you. 8D_

_And while you're at it read the rest of her stuff too. =D *thumbs up*_

_**Warnings**: This is yaoi. Boy on boy love...sort of. **And it's based off of A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold.**_  
_If you haven't heard that song, you're definitely in for a surprise. 3 Hehehe. The animation video version. Not for the faint of heart. **There's gore and necrophilia. Sorry to spoil it a little bit, but for those who don't want to read that stuff, you have been warned.**_

_**Disclaimer**: Storyline (c) Avenged Sevenfold and Marluxia and Vexen are (c) Kingdom Hearts_

_**Summary**: One shot - Marluxia prepares to propose to Vexen, the love of his life. But when Vexen gives him an answer he didn't expect, things take a turn for the...better?_

_**Pairings**: MarVex. Actual MarVex. Not VexMar, not rip off MarVex, but MARVEX. Kay thanks. =)_

_

* * *

_**-This is the story if you feel like skipping the above randomness:-**

**

* * *

**

A small candle flame flickered silently in the middle of the table, standing in between two pearl-white plates awaiting to hold the dinner I had carefully prepared for this moment. I ran around the house like a mad man, straightening out the pillows on the couch and every picture frame. I cleaned the rooms I had cleaned out a billion times already, tripping over myself in the process.

I was nervous, I was excited, but more importantly I was in love. Far too deep in it, but I that's not something I really ever cared about. The two of us were perfect for each other. Sure we had our moments, but didn't everyone? We enjoyed a lot of the same things. We had been together for...years. Loved each other for years. He was the only thing in this life that made it worth living. He's all I'd ever need. He's..he..

"He'll say no! He'll say no!" was going through my mind as I gazed into a duplicate pair of sapphire eyes, glaring me down from my more than anxious reflection. Paranoia was picking at my brain, which is what usually happened during big events and this just so happened to be one of the most important nights of my entire life.

My hair was made, although my god-damned fringe would not stop annoying the fuck out of me by getting in my eyes every five seconds, and I was dressed up nicely..but not too nice. That would ruin the surprise.

Now, since I still had a few minutes, I decided it would be best to go over everything one more time.

Dinner?  
In the oven and waiting. Check.

House?  
Cleaned and perfectly made up. With flowers. Fucking everywhere. White roses, they were his favorite. Check.

Music?  
Ready to be turned on. Check.

Ring?  
...shit! Fucking shit, where was my ring!

I turned around in circles looking everywhere for the box. Fuck..fuck...no no no no this couldn't be happening. Ah! God damnit, why couldn't anything go right! Uhg.

After sprinting around the house like a chicken with it's head cut off, my fingers brushed against my pants, feeling a rather familiar feeling square object sticking out of my pocket. Oh shit...it was right there. I breathed out a heavy sigh of relief and laughed it off. For a second there I thought things were going to get bad.

And then the doorbell rang.

"Come on Marluxia, you can do this," I muttered to myself. Never in my life had I been this attentive to anything I ever did. Ever. But I was even practicing how I walked as I went to the door. God I was pathetic. I answered to find Vexen standing at the doorway.

"What's this about, Marluxia?" he raised his eyebrow and I grabbed his hand.

"Come on," I smirked and lead him to the table, setting him down and pouring the both of us wine. He gave a small laugh and grabbed his glass, sipping at the liquid as I stared him down. When would be the perfect time to pop the question. Now? Later? During dinner?

"Mm," the blonde looked around. "Alright, well. What was so important you had to drag me out of work? You knew I'd be busy all week..."

I gulped down my wine and set my glass down. Oh that's right.. "Um..well..."

"Well?" he narrowed his eyes.

I took a deep breath and nodded, getting down on my knee and pulling out the box, watching as he gave me a quizzical look.

"I was just ... well I wanted to know if you'd marry me?" I finally let out of myself with a desperately hopeful look on my face. Say yes. Say yes. Say yes.

He laughed and shook his head. "What? _Marry _you? You have to be kidding." More laughter.

My heart shattered as I stared up at him in disbelief...what?

"Mar, you know I'm far too busy for something like that," he shook his head. "I thought we discussed this before. I don't want to get married."

"But.." I let out...

"No, no. No buts. I'm not marrying you," he frowned.

What the hell! How could he say no! I've been working on this night for...three months...I ...I ..I blinked a few times. Was that..music? Where was music coming from? It was so comforting. I stared down. It wasn't a song I had ever heard before. When I looked back up Vexen was surrounded by skeletons who were making the sounds. I opened my mouth and shut it again. For some reason they made sense to me.

"Marluxia, I'm sorry but that's the way it's going to stay."

"Oh..."

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Mar," my lover spoke out softly.

And I started laughing, slowly standing myself up. I laughed and it felt so good. He shifted away from me and I slammed my hand down on the table, laughing my ass off some more. "You think you can just _do_ that, Vexen?" I let out in a low growl and picked up the steak knife laying with the rest of the dishes.

"Marluxia!" he stood up, scooting back. "What are you doing? Calm down!"

I laughed again. "Calm down?" Calm down!"

"Yes! Calm down!" he yelled back at me and I reached out to grab his wrist.

"How dare you tell me to CALM DOWN?" I growled.

"Let go!" he screamed and pulled back away from me, managing to get his wrist out of my grip.

"Come here you fucking bitch!" I yelled and grabbed him again, throwing him down on the ground and hearing the music grow louder and louder as I went, the trumpets pounding against my eardrums. I stabbed him once, his piercing cries boiling my blood. The smirk plastered on my face grew wider and wider as I stabbed him again and again and again, not listening to anything he was saying. Blood splattered on my face and chest and everywhere else around us, trickling down his body. He had never looked so gorgeous. "What's that about not wanting to marry me!" I howled and began carving his chest, the knife sliding in and out nicely as I chopped him open. "Can I not have your heart?" When I found a breaking point I shoved my hand into his rib cage, bones cracking loudly and ripped his beating heart out. Ba-dump. Such weak beats. "Then I guess I have to take it from you." Low laughs escaped my chest. Voices from the devil himself filled my head with new ideas.

Eat it!

Eat it!

Eat it!

I threw the heart on the table and dragged my lovely corpse by it's foot into my bedroom and threw him onto the bed, jumping ontop of him and sliding off our clothes and shoving myself into him. I thrusted once, twice, as fast as I could! Laughing my ass off even more. Oh my god, he was amazing when he was dead. I dug my nails into his flesh, ripping it from his body, blood dripping down from the marks beautifully.

We tried every position, Vexen and I. He could bend any way I wanted him to. His limbs snapped rather nicely out of place to suit my needs. And after I finished we did it again. And again. And again until I finally grew tired and layed down next to him, fixing him up to sit up next to me.

"MY GOD Vexen, I never knew you were that good in bed. Why had you been hiding it from me all this time?" I smirked and looked over at him before stretching out and yawning. I closed my eyes. "You know, Vexen. I'm going to keep you. Forever and ever and ever!" I laughed out and shook my head. "And we'll be together. Maybe not in marriage but forever /like/ marriage! What do you say now? Wanna marry me hmm? Well too bad! You're fucking dead aren't you, you bastard?"

Shadows began to swarm around me, trying to make friends with me. They danced and twirled around the walls to the music, singing me sweet monstrous lullabies. I didn't talk back, I just stared at the ceiling, imagining myself dancing with them.

The sun was falling and the room was drowning in a darkness...so...invigorating. I fell into my sweet nightmares quickly.

The next morning I woke up waving to the skeletons in my room playing my favorite song. I yawned and looked down at my stomach as it growled out. I swear to God I could hear it talking to me. "Feed me! Feed me!" it screamed out. I smirked. "Alright..Come on, Vexen," I grinned. "Let's go have some breakfast."

I picked him up and drug him back to the table, sitting him in his seat. Now what to have? ...I looked over at the table.

_Eat it!_

That would do.

I sat down and grabbed the heart, setting it down on the plate in a rather nice fashion and cutting into it with a fork and a knife, pulling the organ to my face...no no. What was I doing? Throwing the fork down, I grabbed at the heart, squeezing it and shoving it in my face, blood and juices gushing into my mouth with every bite as I clutched onto it with my teeth and pulled the heart away from me quickly, ripping the heart in half. Laughter, I heard it all around me. A mixture of children and demons. Demon children? Moaning and howling and laughing... I shoved the rest of it into my mouth and nearly swallowed it whole, only chomping down when I felt myself begin to suffocate. Wiping my mouth after I was done, I stared over at Vexen. "Oh sorry, forgot...do you want something to eat?"

...

I stood myself up and grabbed onto him. "Care to dance? This song has been playing all morning. It wants us to dance to it," I smirked and pulled the body closer to me, beginning to waltz with it. "This would be just like our first dance as bride and groom..." I laughed insanely and danced faster and faster as the music grew faster and ...well. I guess I got a little too carried away because his head started falling off...in fact his whole body was falling apart.

"Well shit," I let out and thought a moment. "How to keep you beautiful..." Then I got an idea. I walked over to a drawer grabbed a needle and some thread and started to stitch him up in the places he was coming apart. After about thirty minutes I looked down at my creation. Something God himself would never design and it was.. "Perfect," I nodded and walked him into the living room where I layed him on the couch and sat on my chair. "You look wonderful, baby," I nodded and turned on the T.V. This wasn't so wrong. Actually, it wasn't wrong at all. It was claiming what was mine..and making it the way it should have been.

After a little while I began nodding off, my eyes flickering open and closed...until I heard a sound of movement coming from the couch. "Vexen?" I frowned and looked over at him...he was sitting up...and he didn't look very happy. "Vexen!" I jumped up. Wait, he was dead. He was...no. No no no, he did not come back. He couldn't... I...

Vexen stood himself up, head hung and hair falling over his face...he looked like he was from some horror movie.

"This music," I heard him speak out in a whisper before he snapped his head up. "Sucks ass."

I raised my eyebrow. "Vexen! Vexen! Hey, uh...um...I ...didn't..." I stepped backwards.

"Didn't /what/?" he yelled, clenching his fists together. "Didn't expect I'd wake up? Didn't expect I'd come back and kick your sorry ass for doing this to me?" he laughed loudly. "Haha! Well guess what!" a smirk widened across his face as took a few slow steps towards me. "I'm baaaack."

I panicked, sprinting for the door, running out into the night and as fast as I could down the street. I could still hear his fucking laughing. All the way down the street! Damnit...Shit shit shit. What the hell! How did this happen?

My heart raced as I turned the corner, pressing my back up against the wall and panting harshly... after a few moments things had gotten quiet. Was he still following me? Did I dare look?

I peeked around the corner and stared out into the empty street. He wasn't following me? I stepped out and sighed a breath of relief, walking forward and wondering if I'd ever be able to go back home. God damnit, what had I been thinking? I felt myself snapping out of it. What had I done to him? What had happened to me? Come over me?

I kept walking...and walking and walking. I didn't even know where I was walking to.. I was just staring at the sky and going forward. The music was now down to a quiet trickle...everything just felt at peace. Everything but me at least.

I shouldn't have done that. Done anything.

And I lost Vexen. The one thing I wanted to keep with me forever.

As I continued my punishing walk, the music started to grow louder again...and louder and louder and louder until I heard a car coming up behind me. I turned around, my eyes locked on a rather familiar car. It was mine. And Vexen was the driver. Fuck!

I started running for my life again, the car on my tail, ready to run me the fuck over... and I headed straight into the graveyard in front of me. The car couldn't get past the gate...right? I ran in..as far in as I could and turned around to see if he was still there.

It was quiet again... I knew better than to think it was over now though. Vexen, in the past, had a very strong will. And if he wanted something, he usually got it. It was just the way he was. He was...persistent. I'd just run away. Just ..run away! Far away! I'd go across the ocean...I'd hide in some cave in the mountain side. And live like a caveman and I'd never see him again...I'd never... Well, I'm sure I'd have to face judgment sometime..but not now. Not now, not no-

Right as I turned around, my stomach slammed straight into a knife. The breath left me as I stared at my killer. Before I could say or do anything he kicked me off the knife and down onto the ground. The pain..

"Vexen!" I choked out in horror. He stood above me with his blonde hair in the breeze, my blood dripped off his knife as he smirked wider than the Cheshire cat could, green eyes reflecting a red off of the street lights. He was laughing as hard as he could with his head thrown back... I sat up and tried to scoot myself away but he brought his foot down on my chest.

"Where do you think /you're/ going?" my lover asked and sat down on top of me, raising the knife and bringing it down again and again and again. The pain rushed through all of my veins and pulsated around me. "Vexen... s-stop!" I shouted, coughing and trying to push him off. Come on, just die. Just die already!

He shoved the knife into my chest and started carving into it, my ribs breaking just as his did. I guess this was karma. But fuck...I nearly blacked out...and I wanted to black out...why wasn't I blacking out!

Soon enough, however, I did, feeling my heart slip out of me.

I was falling down a sick, twisted rabbit hole, eyes staring at me anywhere I looked and screams, shouts piercing my ears. I landed in a ring of fire, the devil himself glaring down at me. The flames flickered all around me, surrounding me from every direction. I didn't have anywhere to run. My sins played like a movie in them as I watched myself wrong Vexen. I fell to my knees and covered my head. Shit shit shit. I know! I know! I know! It was bad! I shouldn't have done it! Shut up! Shut up!

"SHUT UP!" I screamed and the flames dispersed. Vexen stepped forward, glaring down at me just like the Satan, shoving his foot under my chin and forcing my head up so I'd look at him. Once he pulled his foot away I looked down again, putting my hands together.

"What will you do?" he leaned down and grabbed my chin.

"I will suffer for so long," I whispered out.

"Not long enough.." he hissed out and pulled me upwards. I obeyed and straightened myself out

"To make it up to you..." I hung my head.

"I pray to God that you do," the blonde narrowed his eyes and wrapped his hands around my neck.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do," I frowned and gazed back up at him.

"Well then I'll grant you a chace," he growled.

"And if it's not enough...I'll try again..."

"And again," Vexen repeated me and gripped my throat, squeezing it as hard as he could and shaking me back and forth.

"Over and over again!" I managed to squeeze out of my throat and he threw me down to the ground.

"Get your ass up. We're going back," he smirked and I gave him a questioning look, scrambling to my feet.

"Back?" I smirked, myself.

"You heard me," he laughed and grabbed my hand, dragging me back off to the surface.

We found ourselves back in the graveyard and he drug me off to a nearby church.

"Guess what's going on here?" the man grinned and looked over at me. I stared over at the church filled with cars. ...a wedding? Who the hell was getting married at this hour of the night? "Come on!" Vexen tugged at me again and I followed ..again.

He lead me into a tool shed in the back of the church, pulling out a chainsaw and handing it to me. "Wanna know how to make it up to me? Make this the best wedding ever."

I looked at him a moment and nodded. Well, if this is what he wanted.

Vexen stood at the doorway and I glanced around at everyone.

...well, what had I got to lose? I laughed and began running down all the guests and the bride and groom. Slicing into stomachs, grinding off heads, brains and carnage flying every which way. Pools of blood spilled on the floor and once it was all over...once everyone but the priest was dead.. Vexen walked over to me and pulled me down into a kiss before looking towards the priest. "Well?"

The priest gave a rather unamused face and shook his head.

"Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"

We'd live forever.

Vexen grinned. "Yes, I do."

"Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"

Live forever.

"I do," I nodded and slipped the ring that had still been in my pocket onto my lover's hand.

"I now pronounce you," he let out in an annoyed tone, slamming his "Bible" shut. And then we ripped his heart out.

I grabbed Vexen and ran out of the church, the priest flipping us off as we left, which only amused the fuck out of me.

Vexen and I had fallen apart in the past, so this is our new beginning.

The two of us reek havoc everywhere we go now. To the mall, taking pictures and stuff. Food courts...scaring children and adults alike. Mass homicides are our new favorite pastime. I honestly think it was the best thing that ever happened to us.

And a word to the wise, when the fire dies you think it's over but it's just begun.

* * *

**-END! And now one last note from the author with a confession:-**

**

* * *

**

_For those of you who had read Join the Club on my old account LittleMissKaiba, I am very sorry I haven't updated in a year but I lost my password and have no way to get it back and the second chapter is nearly finished on a laptop that doesn't work anymore. I might continue it later, but I'm not as big into AkuRoku anymore._

_In case you are wondering. Join the Club:_

_FANFICTION .net/s/5254345/1/Join_the_Club_


End file.
